Talk:Miles Morales VS Static/@comment-39063885-20200127182958
Here's my review, was late putting this in due to college. Season 7 Premiere Review: Look At The Hands, Never the Mouth I can not believe Season 7 is exciting the danger by changing the scheduling to give out 20 episodes for this season while taking a break for the summer for DBX. It is confusing so far, but the reward is worth the wait to see how this season will go out. But, Miles Vs. Static shows a promising start by showing good pacing, fantastic music, and outstanding effects. Let's start with writing and research. Written by UltraGuy, the essay well done in researching the characters and abilities. The research team, lead again by UltraGuy with Strunton, also done a fantastic job of accuracy based on analyzing detail. Heck, even Easter eggs like hearing "King of the Jungle" By Clement Marfo, was heard during Static's abilities rundown. Wiz and Boomstick were right as wet got more animation and even new designs...but more on that later. Despite the runtime being short for a close 16-minute episode, the pacing and animation for the fight were amazingly "Static" to watch. The pacing was great with editing, even audio and sound effects were "Miles" ahead of hearing excellent performance. Now, of the fight itself, did not disappoint. The animation vibe of Into The SpiderVerse was amazingly done as the animators Jetz, Zack Watkins, and Kill_La_Kiid went to the max in making this premiere. The animation was entertaining to watch, and the effects and styling of the fight were awesome to watch from start finish. The voice performance from Kirikai and Zeno Robinson I was nervous about when I watched the Sneak Peek as the performance was okay, but the overall performance in the finished fight was pretty good. The music was also amazing, Watts Up Danger By JT Music featuring Omega Sparx, and SWATS was catchy and matched the tone so well. Overall, the fight was entertaining to watch from start to finish. This episode would be ranked higher... if it was not for the fatal flaw of Wiz and Boomstick. I did like how they both have gotten more screentime, but the downside of it has to be the animation to them. They also got a slight redesign, but they are okay. The worst part I saw of their animation was THE TEETH; they DO NOT MATCH. Some people in Discord agreed with me that the teeth were that bad. I do like the promise of more screentime of Wiz and Boomstick, but the animation and design needs better polishing. As for Next Time, a promising fight that I am curious about how the throwdown will result in. Overall: Despite the character animation of Wiz and Boomstick need better work, Miles Vs. Static shown how Season 7 will bring the DANGER to this season with style. The pacing was great for a short episode, the writing and research were great in detail, and the animation for the fight was in the max. After watching this Season 7 Premiere, I already can not wait to see what this season has to offer. Score: 7.6/10